Amnesia 1
by Marmaled SaintTail
Summary: What happens when Kuwabara gets amnesia the YYH gang mess with him! FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Amnesia  
  
"Come over here you shrimp!" Kuwabara mumbled in his sleep. Yusuke: Wake up you mental donkey! Kuwabara: Hey! I was having a delicious dream about beating up Hiei. Yusuke: You are nut house! (Hits him over the head with bowling ball) Kuwabara: V_X Yusuke:( Get up Kuwabara, get up! Keiko, give em a good slap, reeeeaaaaal good. (Keiko gives Kuwabara a slap goody good slap slap good) Kuwabara: Hellloooooo! Who are you? I'm fine! Who am I? Wheeeee! Wheeee! Wheeeee! Keiko: ^o^' Yusuke:^___^' Grammy: X_X Keiko: Does he have amnesia? Yusuke: Let's mess with him! (Kuwabara is viewing the inside of his pants, he seems very interested) Kuwabara: Hey,there's an inchworm in my pants!  
  
That's it for this chapter! Wheeeeee! R&R! I'm off to Grammy's funeral. This will be fun! (' 


	2. Mary 2

I don't none do own Yuyu Hakusho. Yesum.  
  
Mary?  
  
Keiko: Did he really forget who he is?  
  
Yusuke: Looks like it.... So are we gonna mess with him or what? Hmmmm, what to do, what to do. Hey, Kurama! You're uh, "special", what do you think we should do?  
  
Kurama: Well, I think you should tell him he's a fox, so Kuwabara and I can play!!  
  
Yusuke: No that's lame. Hey, you said you were straight!  
  
Kurama: Well soooorrrrry! I can't tell you the truth all the time!  
  
Kuwabara: Can someone plleeaaaassssseeee tell me what my name is? Is it Mary because I ever so love the name Mary! Please, Please, Please tell me my name is Mary!  
  
Yusuke: ^0^. (Light bulb pops over head) Yeah, your name is Mary and your best friend is a blue-hair girl named Botan and you have a boyfriend named Hiei! Hey here he comes now!  
  
Keiko: Yusuke, I don't think we should mess with Kuwabara, especially with Hiei. Remember April Fool's Day? We never saw that ogre again. (Flashback)  
  
Yusuke: So Hiei, how do you like April Fool's day? Pretty fun, huh?  
  
Hiei: You call this fun? I have never had fun in my life; all I did was train. I say killing is fun.  
  
Some Ogre: Hey Hiei, I have a surprise for you! (Cracks egg on his Hiei's head)  
  
Hiei: You fool! How dare you! (Takes out sword) I will kill you for that! (Yolk slides on his eyes and than wipes away)  
  
Botan: Hiei! What are you doing? You can't kill people at a party!  
  
Keiko: (drunk) Yeah can't (hiccups) do that. He'll be dead if you kill him.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey what are you doing?  
  
Hiei: I was about to kill this ogre when everyone started talking.  
  
Kurama: (drunk) Well if you are gonna kill him do it outside.(barfs)  
  
(Flashback over)  
  
Yusuke: Good times, good times.... Oh well. Yo Hiei, I got you a girlfriend!  
  
Well that's it for this chapter! R&R, no flames, thanks. Grammy's funeral was beautiful! 


	3. Holy cheese on Rye! 3

Holy cheese on Rye!  
  
Yusuke: Hey Hiei, come over here I got 'ya a girlfriend.  
  
Hiei: (in kitchen looking in fridge) Listen you fool, I have no  
time for a girlfriend, so tell her to go away!  
  
Yusuke: (walking in to kitchen, oh did I forget to tell this at  
Kuwabara's house?) Well I'd do that but she really wants to  
meet you. I couldn't do that! Just give her a try you never know  
you could like her!  
  
Botan: (pops in) What cha' you doing?  
  
Kuwabara: Oooohhhhh what was that sound? (Walks in kitchen)  
  
Yusuke: So Hiei, 'bout that girlfriend.  
  
Hiei: I told you I... (Head comes out of fridge) WHAT? WHAT IS THE  
FOOL WEARING?!?!?!? ( Kuwabara is wearing a tight pair of  
leather pants that were to small for him so they barley went up  
past his knee, and a pink tube top that said princess, and it  
was so small it was ripping at the sides).  
  
Botan: Um, uh, (sweat drop) Keiko, aren't those your clothes?  
  
Keiko: Uh yeah (rubbing back of head) I just couldn't resist!  
  
Kurama: Ohhhhhhhhh ooooooooo aaahhhhhhhhh!  
  
Yusuke: HOLY CHEESE ON RYE!  
  
Kuwabara: Do you like how I look? Where is my man?  
  
Yusuke: Yeah about that... Here he is! ( POINTING TO Hiei) This  
little shorty right here!  
  
Hiei: WHAT!!!!!!! 


	4. Spin the bottel 4

Me no own  
  
Spin the bottle?  
  
Yusuke: This little shorty right here!  
  
Hiei: WHAT!  
  
Kuwabara: Oh, that's my man? I don't remember him, but he can do. So how tall are you?  
  
Hiei: That is none of your business. What did you do to the fool?  
  
Yusuke: Well O.K. here's the story. Once upon a time, there was this really cool kid and he had this friend who wasn't all that cool. And the cool kid's un-cool friend was really annoying and one time the un-cool friend was talking in his sleep so the cool kid hit him over the head with a bowling ball he was gonna give his mom for her birthday and the darn thing cracked 'cause his head is to hard, oh yeah so the un-cool kid got amnesia and we told him his name was Mary and that he was a girl and that his best friend is Botan and that his he has a boyfriend, that's where you came in.  
  
Kurama: What in interesting story, I thought you were going to tell a story about me, but nooooooooo you had to go and tell a story about Mary!  
  
Keiko: Kurama, not everything is about you!  
  
Kurama: Well it should be!  
  
Kuwabara: I don't know what you guys problem is with my man but please, I can take care of in a snap! (While he said snap he snapped his fingers)  
  
Botan: I think you should get some new clothes.  
  
Kuwabara: You mean like... SHOPPING?  
  
Keiko: Yeah, you know like shoes, clothes, accessories, make-up, stuff like that!  
  
Kuwabara: Let's go! (in less than ten seconds they got to the mall)  
  
Kurama: I want to go too! (even faster than the girls and Kuwabara a.k.a. Mary, Kurama got to the mall in three seconds)  
  
Yusuke: ^_^  
  
Hiei: _ So are you going to explain how to get him back to normal?  
  
Yusuke: All ready have a plan!  
  
Everybody else who just came through the door: We're baaaaccccckkk!  
  
Hiei: Now what is the bafoon wearing? ( Everybody (except Hiei and Yusuke) is wearing a very very very very very mini skirt and different colored long- sleeved blouses)  
  
Mary: Let's play spin the bottle!  
  
Kurama: Ooooooooooo let's!  
  
That's the chapter! See Ya! 


	5. Yoko? In this dump?

I do not own the characters I have seen on the telly-show YYH.  
  
Yoko? In this dump?  
  
Yusuke: What! Spin the bottle?  
  
Kurama: Oh come on Yusuke, it's that bad is it? I mean, you can always kiss me!  
  
Yusuke: Uh, no thanks. I think I'll leave that to Keiko, not you. (Grabs Keiko's arm like a toddler and hides behind her)  
  
Kurama: Oh poo!  
  
Mary: Oh Hiei (picks Hiei up in his arms) do you want to like, skip spinning the bottle?  
  
Hiei: PUT... ME... DOWN... NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mary: No need to scream Honey Boo!  
  
Hiei: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No names!! You've lost it! I'm leaving!  
  
Kurama and Mary: Noooo please don't go!  
  
Hiei: LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !! (Hiei leaves the room)  
  
Kurama:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE ME AGAIN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!! ( Kurama starts to glow and is breathing very deeply)  
  
Botan: What's happening! What's going on! When I signed up for this job they never said any thing about aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (As she was about to say what they never said she got blown back to the spirit world and won't be back untill the next paragraphs or so)  
  
The wind stopped as soon as Botan was blown away because that was the wind's only purpose. Now back to the story.  
  
Yusuke: What's happening? (The glow that surrounded Kurama has stopped and now you will see who is there)  
  
Keiko: Hello? Who are you?  
  
Yusuke: No way!  
  
Yoko: Well it was good to get out of that body. Well hello who are you?  
  
Keiko: My name is Keiko. You are Yoko right?  
  
Yoko: Looks like a smart girl. And might I say your eyes like two blue pools of clear, clear water?  
  
Keiko: Well that's nice but my eyes are brown. But that's okay...... I guess.  
  
Yusuke: Hey! Get away from her!  
  
Yoko: Well! Not single, I gotta go now bye! (Yoko zips over to Botan who just came thorough the door) My, my what a beautiful color of eyes! And might I say they look like two pink pools of.... Of.... Melted bubble gum. (Anime drop)  
  
Botan: Oh my you are soooo kind. And might I say, that silver of yours looks sooo nice!  
  
End of chapter. I would like to thank someone who gave me a review who gave me a suggestion, which I used.  
  
Wheeee! 


	6. Kurama's back 6

Kurama's Back!  
  
Yoko: Why, thank you! You're a doll!  
  
Botan: (blushing) Ooooooooooohhhhhhhh! (faints on to Yoko)  
  
Yoko: Okay that was weird. (Drops Botan and walks away)  
  
Mary: Oh no! Where's Kurama? Oh, he was too young! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh! He was just like me!  
  
Yusuke: Lord knows it!  
  
Keiko: Oh it's okay, he'll be back, he always comes back!  
  
Yusuke: Lord knows it!  
  
Keiko: Stop saying that it's annoying!  
  
Yusuke: Lord knows it!  
  
Keiko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Will you stop screaming! You sound like a banshee!  
  
Yusuke: Good thing she didn't hear you or she would have slapped you good slap slap goody slap good! (Right after Yusuke said that Hiei got that slap)  
  
Yoko: I don't want to break up the party or any thing but do you got a jug or something? 'Cause I got to go whiz.  
  
Mary: What's a whiz?  
  
Hiei: Do we have to explain everything to you? Even I know what that mean's!  
  
Mary: Oh yeah? Then tell me!  
  
Hiei: It mean's to...to... to pee!  
  
Mary: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^o^  
  
Yoko: ( Yoko's hands are in-between his legs and he's jumping up and down) I really got to go! And I can't go in my pants! Yusuke: Oh really! (Goes over and turns on the faucet at the sink)  
  
Yoko: Noooooooooo! Please stop!! I can't be touched by pee! No! (There was now a dark spot on Yoko's pants) Nooo! I'm melting! I'm melting! (What used to be Yoko was now a small puddle on the floor)  
  
Mary: Oh no! There's going to be a stain on the floor! Poor wood!  
  
Botan: (wakes up) Wha.. What happened? Where's Yoko?  
  
Keiko: Um, Well he got desinagrated when Yusuke turned on the water and he peed in his pant's. But if you want to get his ears you should get him now. ( Yoko's ears are floating in a bubbling puddle)  
  
Botan: Oh Yoko! Your ears are so soft and shiny! (Botan is mezmorized by the shinyness of Yoko's ears)Ooooooooooo!  
  
Suddenly the blinding light came back and Kurama returned.  
  
And that's the chapter! Hope you like it! I got to go see if I can resorect Grammy! Bye! 


	7. Mary and Hiei sitting in a tree! 7

Mary and Hiei sitting in a tree! 7  
  
Yusuke: Are you alright?  
  
Kurama: Uhh... What?  
  
Yusuke: I said are you all right?  
  
Kurama: What?  
  
Yusuke: I SAID ARE YOU ALRIGHT!!  
  
Kurama: Huh? I can't hear you, talk louder?  
  
Yusuke: ( gets two inches from Kurama's ears) I SAID ARE YOU ALRIGHT?  
  
Kurama: Um, can you repeat that?  
  
Yusuke: (Gets two centimeters from Kurama's ears) I SAID ARE YOU ALRIGHT?  
  
Kurama: I'm sorry can you please say that again?  
  
Yusuke:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Botan: Oh Yoko! How can you be gone we would have been great together! Except that you were a bandit and Yusuke probably would have arrested you and when you got mad at me you'd kill me but other than that, we would have been great!  
  
Mary: Oh girl! Your man was great! But it's not your fault he would melt if he were touched by pee.... It was his! So don't get down girlfriend! I will call my man and tell him to get his little shrimpy butt down here and I will get all romantic on him!  
  
Keiko: But how will that help Botan?  
  
Mary: It won't. It will actually make her worse! But it will help me!  
  
Keiko: Mary! That is so mean!  
  
Mary: Well it was mean for my man to leave the room in front of every body! So I'm just going to call my man and beg him to come over!  
  
Botan: (crying) Well...waaa.... That.... That's...Waa...okay.... WWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mary: Okay!! ^___________^  
  
Kurama: I CAN'T HEAR YOU GUYS SO YUSUKE AND I GOING TO THE DOCTERS. Keiko, Mary and Botan: Okay.  
  
Kurama: WHAT?  
  
Keiko, Mary and Botan: OKAY!  
  
Kurama: HUH?  
  
Keiko, Mary and Botan: GO!  
  
Kurama: WHAT'S THAT?  
  
Yusuke: Come on! (Drags Kurama out the door)  
  
Mary: Okay, I'm going to go call my man! (Goes to phone) Does any one know his number?  
  
Keiko: Here.(Hands Mary an address book)  
  
Mary: Thanks girl!  
  
Mary goes to the phone and calls Hiei here is there conversation.  
  
Hiei: Hello?  
  
Mary: Hey! Guess who?!  
  
Hiei: I do not want to guess who just tell me who you are!... Oh no! Not you go away I'm not talking to you so hang-up!  
  
Mary: Ooooo, you got it! It's your woman! But before you hang-up there's something you gotta know!  
  
Hiei: And what would that be?  
  
Mary: I'm having a party tonight and you know what there will be there?  
  
Hiei: What?  
  
Mary: Bar-B-Q!  
  
Hiei: So? I have no time for celebrations and ... Will there be Root-beer?  
  
Mary: Anything for my man!  
  
Hiei: I'll be there! What time should I be there?  
  
Mary: At 7:30! Bye my sticky buns!  
  
Hiei: Bye!  
  
And then they hung-up.  
  
Keiko: Your having a party?!  
  
Mary: No not really! I would have said was the Queen of Atlantis to get him to come!  
  
Keiko and Botan: Ooooh!  
  
It is 7:30 and Yusuke and Kurama have not come yet, but Hiei is at the "party" with Mary.  
  
Hiei: Where is the Root-beer?!  
  
Mary: (dancing) In the fridge.  
  
Hiei now walks over to the fridge.  
  
Hiei: (drinks Root-beer) Hmm, this doesn't taste like Root-beer. Kuwa... I mean, Mary what's wrong with the Root beer?  
  
Mary: Huh? Oh yeah I got diet Root-beer.  
  
Hiei: What? You got diet Root-beer?  
  
Mary: Yeah. I thought that you were a little chunky so a got diet! Isn't it great!  
  
Hiei: No it's horrible! And there's not even any Bar-B-Q!  
  
Mary: Sorry! Let's go outside!  
  
Hiei: Fine. Any thing to get away from Diet Root-beer!  
  
So they went outside.  
  
Mary: I love you!  
  
Hiei: What?  
  
That's end of this chapter! The resurrection went great! 


	8. The End?

The End?  
  
Hiei: What!  
  
Mary: I said I love you!  
  
Hiei: I heard you, you baboon!  
  
Mary: You mean you don't love me back?  
  
Hiei: Duh! I'm not gay!  
  
Mary: And you're saying that I am!  
  
Hiei: Yes! You are a man! And your name is not Mary!  
  
Mary: It's n....n... not?  
  
Hiei: No! It was all a joke, how can you actually believe that you are a woman named Mary! You must be on crack! You are a Freak of Nature!  
  
Mary: Then if I'm not Mary who am I?  
  
Hiei: You are a fool named Kuwabara! You are a man I tell you, a man!  
  
Mary: Oh! So if I'm a man and my name is Kuwabara than you must be an idiot!  
  
Hiei: How can I be an idiot?  
  
Kuwabara: 'Cause you fell for it!  
  
Hiei: Fell for it?  
  
Yusuke: (Pops out of bushes) Yeah dude! You thought Kuwabara had...Haa haaa haaa... had... amnesia! Haa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha aha ha ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Why would you do that?  
  
Keiko: 'Cause you are a rude little shrimp who doesn't know how to have fun! ^_^  
  
Hiei: But what about Yoko?  
  
Kurama: Oh that part was hard because I could not get Yoko to hit on Botan!  
  
Botan: So Yoko was just part of the gag?  
  
Kurama: Yeah and we wanted to hurt you really bad! :)  
  
Botan: :(  
  
Hiei: But how did Kuwabara not get amnesia?  
  
Yusuke: Oh he did!  
  
Keiko: He didn't get a lot of it though, he just forgot how to use the bathroom!  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah, now I wear Pampers and Huggies!  
  
Hiei: Too much information!  
  
Yusuke: You are right!  
  
Botan and Keiko: Smile! You got pranked!  
  
Kuwabara: I have to get changed! Can somebody wipe me?  
  
Keiko: Ah ha ha ha! No. TT  
  
Kuwabara: Ha ha ha... no really, I don't know how to wipe!  
  
Botan: @_@ Oh dear Lord! What's that stench?!  
  
Kuwabara: :) That's my poops!  
  
Yusuke: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Ohh! ( Faints)  
  
Kurama: Oh no! Hiei! (Runs over and catches Hiei) You are my true love! (Starts crying) Ooooohhhh! Don't go! Don't leave me! Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: Okay! That was weird!  
  
Hiei: (wakes up) K..Ku.. Kurama?  
  
Kurama: Yes my love?  
  
Hiei: I love you to!  
  
Kurama: Really!  
  
Hiei: No! Mwahhahahaahhaahahhaha! (runs away in to the night)  
  
And some still say that if you listen closely you can still hear Hiei laughing evilly (and some times farting) at night.  
  
The End  
  
That was Amnesia. (Authoress starts crying) Bye! 


End file.
